


Mirage

by Spunky0ne



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunky0ne/pseuds/Spunky0ne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tetsuya accepts an arranged marriage to clan leader Yukishima Takehiro, it seems to be a perfect match. But all is not what it seems. When things go awry, Byakuya and Renji join forces to pick up the shattered pieces, and to restore Tetsuya's dignity and pride...Bya/Ren/Tetsuya threesome...mpreg</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wedding

(A request by Picklez80. Thanks for the great storyline! This is a Bya/Ren/Tetsuya with some Takehiko/Tetsuya and some Orochi/Tetsuya as well. Some domestic violence and non-con sex are involved. This version on AO3 will contain more graphic material in future chapters. This will be an angsty one...poor Tetsuya! Why are we so mean to him? Ah well...enjoy the story! )

XXXXXXXXXX

_See just the placid surface of the lake_

_Don't look beneath_

_Don't stir it with your fingers_

_Float calmly, looking up into the sweet, night sky_

_Don't feel the storm brewing underneath_

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_Chapter 1: The Wedding_

Byakuya looked up from the reports he was finishing as Renji stepped out of his quarters and back into the sixth division office, with a Kuchiki attendant at his shoulder. He nodded in approval.

"So, I look all right?" he asked, looking down at the formal kimono he wore.

"Yes, of course," the clan leader assured him, "Don't be so fretful, Abarai. You look very well turned out."

"Well, one of my two best friends is getting married today. I want to look good, especially with Rukia being maid of honor. I'm surprised that you aren't more nervous, Taichou. You've watched over Tetsuya-san like a hawk ever since you rescued him from that prison."

Byakuya arched an elegant eyebrow and gave him a skeptical look.

"Do you think I am not capable of continuing to look out for him?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Ah, hey, no," Renji chuckled, admiring Byakuya's handsome green kimono and the lighter green design that set off perfectly the lovely folds of the ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu,

_He doesn't wear it so much these days. Too bad. I kinda miss it._

"I just meant that I would be nervous, handing off a guy who was like my own brother to some other clan leader. Are you sure that Tetsuya-san is really okay with this?"

"Why? Did he tell you different?" Byakuya asked, a hint of concern rising in his eyes.

"No, Taichou," Renji answered quickly, "From everything I can tell, Tetsuya-san really likes Takehiko-sama. And Takehiko-sama is always surprising Tetsuya-san with small gifts."

"And stealing him away to attend musicals or special events within his clan," Byakuya added, "It does appear that they are quite taken with each other."

"Although Arashi doesn't seem quite so fond of the man," Renji laughed, "Tetsuya-san said that he's had to ban that pesky stallion from going on their dates. And Takehiko-sama won't even allow him on the grounds."

Byakuya sighed and shook his head solemnly.

"I do not know what possesses that stallion sometimes. He seems bent on making trouble. But then, he is very protective of Tetsuya, as is appropriate for the future mount of a King's Rider."

"It's still hard to believe that Tetsuya-san's going to go to the spirit dimension someday," Renji said, looking down at the expensive kimono he wore.

"Well, that's a long ways off," Byakuya assured the redhead, "For the time being, they will be living at Yukishima Manor."

Renji loosed a soft, appreciative whistle.

"That is quite some little paradise Takehiko-sama's got," he commented, "He showed Rukia and me around when we went to meet Tetsuya-san once. N-not to say that Kuchiki Manor..."

"Don't worry, I will not take offense," Byakuya assured him, "While Kuchiki Manor reflects a more simple elegance, Yukishima Manor is indicative of more opulent tastes."

"Sheesh! You aren't kidding, Taichou. Marble tile and gold trim everywhere, cobblestone walkways, and the dining room looks more like a banquet hall. The chairs around the place look like thrones!" Renji went on.

He paused at the off-put look that his taichou gave him.

"Right..." he said, breaking off, "Well, if you're ready, Taichou."

"I am," Byakuya said, standing and allowing his attendant to smooth out and adjust his kimono, "Thank you, Torio. You may go."

"Hai, Byakuya-sama," the attendant said, bowing, "Please enjoy yourselves tonight."

"We will," Renji chuckled, "My best friend getting married, lots of good food, sake and dancing..."

"Which is only truly enjoyable if you are not an attending clan leader, who must sit quietly, looking regal and respectful."

"Hey," Renji said bracingly, "Rukia told me that it's also customary for clan leaders to graciously accept anyone's request to dance, so I hope you're wearing your dancing shoes tonight, 'cause Rukia and I are going to keep you very busy."

"What?" Byakuya asked. looking surprised, "But Abarai, the kind of dancing you..."

"Yeah," Renji laughed, "I know. I had Rukia teach me a couple of ballroom dances, okay? I won't embarrass you. I promise."

"I should hope not," Byakuya said, a touch of levity in his voice, "I should have to punish you severely when we spar next."

"Ouch," Renji chuckled, smirking, "I'll watch me quick-step!"

"You do that," Byakuya said, shaking his head as they left the office and stepped out into the street together. The two stopped, staring at the sight that met them.

"Arashi?" Byakuya queried, blinking at the unusual sight of Tetsuya's mount in full tack, and pulling a lovely carriage."

The stallion tossed his head and stamped a delicate foot, a puff of steam issuing from his nostrils.

"I don't think he's real happy about that," Renji said, studying the horse's piqued expression, "I wonder whose idea this was."

_It was mine, the stallion spoke into their minds, No matter what I think of that man, Tetsuya is my master, and I will not dishonor him...just so long as that man does not antagonize me._

"Too bad the guy antagonizes Arashi just by existing," Renji whispered as the two entered the carriage.

_I heard that..._

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ah, there you are," Takehiko said, gazing appreciatively at the his lovely, slender fiance, "You look radiant, Tetsuya."

The blue-eyed noble smiled back at him, holding still as his attendant made the last adjustment to his kimono.

"What are you doing in here?" Tetsuya asked, blushing, "You know it's bad luck to see..."

He caught his breath in surprise as he was pushed back against the wall, and the Yukishima clan leader's mouth claimed his. Tetsuya's hands clenched at his shoulders in protest, as the other man's hands slipped beneath his kimono.

"T-Takehiko-sama...!" he objected, "It's not proper!"

"My apologies," Takehiko said, sounding completely insincere, "You bewitch me, Kuchiki Tetsuya, soon to be Yukishima Tetsuya."

"You're not supposed to say the name before..."

"Do you really believe all of that superstitious nonsense?" the clan leader chided him, holding him firmly and looking down into his widened, sapphire eyes.

Tetsuya turned his head to look out the window, into the beautifully decorated gardens.

"I...I don't know," Tetsuya said anxiously, "It's just that...I...want this arrangement to work out well. I want to please Takehiko-sama, and to honor my clan as well."

"Then, please me by not being so rigid. We are not so formal a clan as yours," Takehiko reminded him, "I have told you this."

He sank into Tetsuya's mouth again, hungrily, as the younger man continued to protest and push at him.

"Takehiko-sama, please! You know that I am allowed to...!"

He gasped as the clan leader brought him down onto the bed and motioned for the attendant who had been assisting Tetsuya to leave the room.

"What are you doing?" Tetsuya managed, struggling as the other man slid a hand down and began to undress him, "Please, Takehiko-sama, stop!"

He turned his body suddenly, throwing the clan leader off and coming to his feet, backing away. His heart pounded at the flash of anger in the other man's eyes, that was there for a moment, then disappeared. Tetsuya stared at him breathlessly.

_He has always been very interested in me, sexually, but he has never overstepped boundaries like this..._

"My apologies," Takehiko said quietly, getting up from the bed and taking a step towards Tetsuya.

Tetsuya stepped back and placed a hand on the doorknob.

"Don't go, Tetsuya," the clan leader said, more penitently, "Are you really going to hold it against me that I found you too beautiful to resist?"

Tetsuya read the honest affection in the other man's eyes, and felt his resistance crumble.

"Of course not, Takehiko-sama," he said, more softly, letting go of the doorknob and allowing the other man to gently embrace him, "It's just that...I am only ever going to be married once. And although it is an arranged marriage, I want very much for us to be happy together."

Takehiko's powerful, golden-brown eyes gazed down into his.

"We will be, Tetsuya," he assured the younger man, "beginning with the moment you are mine, and I can finally take you to bed."

Tetsuya's blush deepened, making Takehiko laugh affectionately.

"Takehiko-sama will please remember that I am, as yet, untouched," Tetsuya said nervously, "It may not be the adventure you are expecting."

"Oh, I know it will be," the clan leader said, sliding a hand down to curve around his round bottom, and caressing it as he nibbled at Tetsuya's flushed lips, "I have waited..."

"Impatiently," Tetsuya said, reprovingly.

"Yes, very impatiently," Takehiko went on, "to know my Tetsuya's deepest, most secret places. And, after tonight, you will never keep any part of yourself away from me, ever again."

Tetsuya shivered, not knowing why the words made him feel uncharacteristically unnerved. Takehiko kissed him, more gently, then looked up in annoyance as a tapping sounded on the door.

"Yes, yes, what is it?" he sighed shortly.

"It is Kuchiki Koji, sir," Tetsuya's attendant said, politely, but firmly, "It is time to take my master to the waiting area."

Tetsuya gave a soft sigh of relief as Takehiko released him and opened the door.

"I had thought we agreed that you would use my servants from now on," the clan leader said dismissively.

"Koji-san has been my attendant since I first arrived at Kuchiki Manor," Tetsuya said, his eyes connecting warmly with his cousin's, "There is no way that I would ever part with him, or that he would ever serve another after me. We are as brothers, Takehiko-sama. You know that."

"Yes, well...on with it, then. I will see you inside, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya nodded silently, then watched the clan leader walk away.

"I am sorry," Koji said contritely, "I didn't mean to interrupt, if Tetsuya-san wanted to continue, but I had thought that..."

"No, you were correct," Tetsuya assured him, "Takehiko-sama is a passionate man, spirited. And he is used to making the rules. Our courtship has been frustrating for him in that Byakuya-sama has insisted on keeping everything proper."

He chuckled softly.

"He is very protective of me, and I really appreciate that. It will be hard for him to stand back and..."

He choked on the next words and went silent for a moment.

"It will be hard for all of us," Koji said, slipping a hand into his, "...for Byakuya-sama, your step-parents and family, me...all of us who have cared for Tetsuya-san since he was freed."

"I am very grateful for that," Tetsuya said softly, "But, as much as I love everyone, Takehiko-sama will be my husband. And that means that I will honor him with my love and obedience."

"Y-you make it sound like you are leaving us forever, Tetsuya-san," Koji said, looking worried, "But...I will still be with you. Byakuya-sama insisted, and Takehiko-sama had no choice but to allow it."

"But, are you sure that you want this?" Tetsuya asked, biting gently at his lip and lowering his eyes, "I know that you sometimes are put off by his behavior. I know that it upsets you when he oversteps, but..."

"But I will respect his rights as your husband," Koji assured him, "Tetsuya-san, it is really just that I cannot bear to cease serving you. You aren't just my cousin, nor just my friend."

"Thank you, Koji-san," Tetsuya said gratefully, clasping his attendant's hands, "I am glad you will remain with me. Things are going to be very different, living in this place."

"Yes," Koji agreed, "I never thought of Tetsuya-san living in such a...a palace! But then, you are considered a noble prince after today. And your peasant blood will no longer be an issue. Takehiko-sama sees past that. He appreciates the good person you are, Tetsuya-san. I hope that you are happy with him."

_And if you are not, I will be sure that Byakuya-sama knows..._

The two looked up as two house attendants opened the door and entered the room. Koji's hand quickly loosed Tetsuya's and he stepped back, allowing the house attendants to lead Tetsuya away.

_Be safe. Be happy. Be free, Tetsuya-san._

Tetsuya followed the house attendants to the elegantly decorated room that had been prepared for their nuptials. He swallowed hard at the sight of so many people, gathered to see him wed the Yukishima leader. He looked to where Takehiko stood proudly, a gold circlet bearing his house crest, adorning his head and his long brown hair neatly braided.

_But, why do I feel so afraid now? he wondered, Takehiko-sama has been very kind and affectionate with me. And where other families would not have considered me for their sons or daughters, this clan leader wanted me for himself. He is so accepting of me._

_Why can't I stop shaking inside?_

The music began to play, and Tetsuya smiled at Rukia as his cousin took his arm and guided him forward. They moved slowly up the aisle, Tetsuya's heart beating fast, but his body outwardly calm, and his eyes fixed on his fiance's. Rukia squeezed his hand gently, then offered him a kiss on the cheek, before loosing him to join the Yukishima clan leader at the front of the gathering. Takehiko's hands gripped Tetsuya's firmly, and his eyes captured the younger man's, stealing away the last of his doubts.

_What was I so worried about?_

_Takehiko-sama loves me. We are going to be happy together. I will make him happy._

_I will._

"Kuchiki Tetsuya," the celebrant said, nodding in his direction, "Do you take Yukishima Takehiko as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward? Do you promise to love, honor and obey him, to be true unto him, and to bless his clan with children to carry on his noble legacy?"

"I will."

"And do you, Yukishima Takehiko, take Kuchiki Tetsuya to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward? Will you love, honor and protect him, forsaking all others, and be true unto him, blessing him with children to carry on your noble legacy?"

Takehiko smiled and nodded.

"I will."

Tetsuya's mind nearly went blank as the rings were exchanged and the final section of vows and promises were made.

"Then," said the celebrant, "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Takehiko-sama, you may now offer Tetsuya a kiss as the first gift of your new marriage."

Tetsuya's legs weakened at how gently the other man embraced him, offering him a surprisingly proper and chaste kiss on the lips, then releasing him.

"Lords and ladies, I now present you, Yukishimas Takehiko and Tetsuya."

Tetsuya's heart pounded so fast, he felt dizzy.

_But there is still time._

_There is still time until we have to..._

He was distracted then, as Takehiko's hand took hold of his, and the clan leader led him back down the aisle.

"Come one, come all to the banquet room!" the master of ceremonies called, as was the tradition.


	2. First Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takehiko and Tetsuya are wed, but their first night together is anything but the dream come true that Tetsuya had hoped for.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Take my hand gently,_

_For I have never danced before._

_From a world where the sun never rises, you have risen within me,_

_but will you light me from within?_

_Or only leave me in darkness?_

XXXXXXXXXX

"Why does that man keep on staring at you?" Takehiko asked, turning Tetsuya as they danced, so that he could see the black-eyed noble observing them.

"Orochi-san?" Tetsuya said, shaking his head, then letting it fall back onto his new husband's shoulder, "He always stares at me, and he goes out of his way to fluster me."

"Oh? He is interested in you?"

"Not in a healthy way, no," Tetsuya replied, breathing in Takehiko's warm, masculine scent, "Orochi-san was a spy for Byakuya-sama in the prison where I was held."

"He took advantage of you?" the clan leader asked, somewhat sharply, making Tetsuya stiffen for a moment.

"No. I told you. I am virginal. Not that he didn't attempt to molest me, but I was marked a prisoner of special interest, in that I was altered so that I could bear children. I was fitted with restrictive devices and wore a protection charm."

"So, he didn't rape you, but he did put his hands on you?"

"Sometimes."

"Did you encourage him?"

Tetsuya shook his head firmly.

"I couldn't bear him touching me," he said with sincerity, "It made my skin crawl."

"But, come now. Knowing that he couldn't take you, you must have enjoyed the situation jut a little."

"Takehiko-sama," Tetsuya said, pausing in his dancing and looking wounded by the comment, "I was a prisoner...completely helpless, and I lived in fear of him actually being able to break the enchantments and devices that protected me. No, I did not enjoy anything about that situation."

"Hmmm," Takehiko said, looking less than convinced, "What about now? You are protected. Does it not please you to see him possessed of wanting something that has always escaped him?"

Tetsuya looked into his husband's eyes, his own showing signs of rising emotion.

"Takehiko-sama, please, let's not speak of him. It makes me uncomfortable."

"Does it?" the clan leader asked, observing him closely, "Well, my apologies, of course. I just...couldn't help but notice the odd connection between you."

"I have never returned Orochi-san's affections," Tetsuya said, his voice trembling slightly with memory, "And I never will. My heart belongs to you, Takehiko-sama."

"Then, all is well," Takehiko said more gently, his golden brown eyes evoking a soft shiver inside Tetsuya.

The dance ended, and the newlyweds separated, waiting for a moment as the next dance was announced.

"Next, we have a traditional dance, requested by the Kuchiki family," said the party organizer to the revelers, "It is said that one who dances with a newlywed will have good fortune in the year to come, and will achieve his or her fondest desires. So, line up on the left to dance with the groom and on the right to dance with the bride."

Tetsuya felt an unexplained sense of relief at escaping his husband's powerful gaze for a time, as the dancing began and his stepmother joined him first.

"Are you all right, Tetsuya, dear?" Kuchiki Mai asked, sounding concerned, "You've looked a bit pale all afternoon."

"I am fine, mother," Tetsuya assured her, smiling, "It is just all of the excitement. I am not used to being the center of attention. I usually avoid it, if I can."

"You'll have a terrible time avoiding it now," Mai chuckled softly, "Marrying a clan leader. But, you do look happy, segare."

"I am."

The two parted, and a female cousin bowed, then took Tetsuya's hand. He danced for a short time with each person who awaited him, letting his mind drift, and the pleasantness of their smiles and good wishes warm him. He was just beginning to wonder when the music would end, when a man bowed in front of him and moved forward to dance with him.

Tetsuya froze.

"What are you doing?" he asked, swallowing hard and looking into Orochi's dark, cryptic eyes.

"I am participating in a family tradition, of course," Orochi answered, "Is it your intent to dishonor our family by refusing me?"

"N-no, of course not," Tetsuya said, setting himself at the full distance allowed him by the rules of ballroom etiquette.

"Were you and your new husband having a disagreement?" Orochi asked softly as they danced.

"No."

"Really? You looked put off, there, for a moment."

"Well, not all is as it seems."

"Truly," Orochi said, smirking.

Tetsuya felt a quiver inside as he realized that Takehiko was watching the two of them closely. He stepped back from his cousin to greet his next dance partner, then went rigid as Orochi's lips brushed his cheek in the traditional, chaste manner dictated by their tradition.

"Good luck with your marriage, Tetsuya," Orochi breathed in his ear, "But let me advise you. I know that man better than you do. You are going to wish that you had been married to the likes of me. And kami help you if the man actually loves you. It could spell the end of you."

Tetsuya gave no sign of having heard, but bowed in front of his next relative, relieved to have escaped Orochi, but also oddly pleased to feel that his husband's eyes no longer watched him. He went through the motions of engagement as the dancing continued, but couldn't shake the anxiety that Takehiko's behavior aroused in him.

_Does he still think that Orochi-san and I are connected, somehow? In a way, we will always be connected, because of Itamigiri. But, I do not relish that connection. I want to forget it. I have put that part of my past behind me, and I just want to move forward now._

The song that was playing ended, and Tetsuya bowed to his partner in parting, then turned and encountered Takehiko returning to him. Tetsuya slid easily into his husband's arms, but felt instantly, the difference in the man's embrace. He opted to remain silent about it, and rested his head calmly on the other man's shoulder.

"Was he impolite to you?" Takehiko asked, his voice low and tightly controlled.

"We exchanged only the traditional elements," Tetsuya assured him.

"What did he say that unsettled you?"

Tetsuya's head lifted off of his husband's shoulder, and he met Takehiko's eyes in surprise.

"How did you...?"

"I pay attention," Takehiko said, impatience invading his tone, "What did he say, Tetsuya?"

"It was nothing," Tetsuya said bracingly, "Just his usual verbal barbs. They are easily ignored."

"I see. And do you notice how he watches us, even now, Tetsuya?"

"No," Tetsuya answered, meeting Takehiko's eyes squarely, "I see only my husband, the one to whom I have given my heart, and the only one who will ever lay hands on this body."

A slow, pleased smile rose on the clan leader's lips, and he leaned forward, changing their angle slightly, so that Orochi couldn't miss seeing the deep, hungry kiss he placed on Tetsuya's warm, accepting mouth.

"You do me honor, Tetsuya," he said softly, tightening his arms around his spouse for a moment, "I am pleased."

The tension left Tetsuya's body, and he rested his head on Takehiko's strong shoulder again, sighing inwardly in relief. He remained close to his husband's side for the rest of the night, ignoring Orochi's gazing eyes and only focusing on Takehiko, and felt an even greater sense of relief as the festivities ended and it came time to farewell the guests.

"Good night, Cousin," Byakuya said, kissing him lightly on one still-flushed cheek, "I will see you in council."

"Good night, Byakuya-sama."

"Good night, Tetsuya-san," Renji said, grinning, "I hope he makes you really happy."

"Arigatou, and good night, Renji-san."

"Good night, Tetsuya-san!" Rukia said, hugging him tightly, "Come and visit me, okay?"

"Of course. Good night, Rukia-chan."

The room went strangely quiet as the last of the guests passed through the doors, and Tetsuya was left alone with Takehiko, but for the staff that worked swiftly to clean up after the party.

"Ah, it seems we must part again for a short time, ne?" Takehiko said, kissing Tetsuya on the lips, then releasing him, "I will see you in the bathing room, to prepare for the consummation."

"Y-yes, Takehiko-sama," Tetsuya answered, blushing, "I look forward to our honoring the customs of our families."

"Yes, me too."

Tetsuya fled to the bathing room, his heart pounding at the thought of what was going to happen later.

_I have put off thinking about that part of our marriage. The idea of being touched that way frightens me, but Takehiko-sama knows I am virginal. I am sure that he will be gentle with me._

"That was a wonderful party," Koji said appreciatively, as he undressed Tetsuya, and himself, then placed a wrap around his waist and followed Tetsuya into the waist deep, warm water, under the waterfall, "I've never seen Tetsuya-san dance with so many people! It was amazing...the music, the food, the decorations."

"It was," Tetsuya agreed, stiffening slightly and going quiet as Takehiko arrived with his bath attendant.

"Tetsuya," he greeted his spouse.

"Takehiko-sama," Tetsuya answered, bowing his head respectfully.

Koji noted that the clan leader's attendant said nothing as he bathed his master, and he fell silent, too, focusing his attention on his task, and smiling at Tetsuya as he finished.

"You seem tense," he commented as they started towards the pool's edge, "Would you like a massage to calm you?"

"I will see to that," Takehiko said, startling Koji and sending a soft, electric jolt through Tetsuya's insides.

What is this? The attendants commonly treat their masters thusly. It was not out of line for Koji-san to offer that. In fact, it was obligatory, once he noticed my unease.

"Arigatou, Koji-san," Tetsuya said softly, "That will be all for tonight."

"Very well. Good night, Tetsuya-san."

"Good night, Koji-san."

Tetsuya felt his husband's powerful eyes watching him, and quickly wrapped a yukata around himself, watching out of the corner of one blue eye as his husband did the same. Takehiko slipped an arm around him and guided him out of the bathing room, then in the direction of the master bedroom.

With each step, Tetsuya's heart pounded harder, and his head spun nervously. He tried not to think about what was going to happen between them, but could no longer keep the thought at bay. He felt a soft trembling in his limbs, and he shivered as they stepped through the bedroom doors, and the servants closed them behind the two. He paused, just short of the large, soft bed, gazing down at it as Takehiko paused, then reached around him, embracing him as he undid the tie at Tetsuya's waist.

"Your heart is beating very fast," Takehiko breathed in his ear, making Tetsuya inhale sharply in reaction, "Are you afraid, Tetsuya?"

"I...I don't know. I think so," the younger man answered anxiously, "I want very much to please Takehiko-sama, but I have never...been with anyone this way."

"That is all the better," the clan leader said, turning Tetsuya to face him, then laying his hot, naked body against Tetsuya's so that the younger man could feel the hard swell of his arousal, "You are, as they say, a 'blank slate.' I will guide you in offering me what will please me. Only obey me faithfully, and you will please me, Tetsuya."

"Hai, Takehiko-sama."

He waited for his spouse to grant him leave to halt the use of honorifics in private, as was customary, and was surprised when Takehiko gazed at him meaningfully, and did not.

_Everything about this man is powerful...graceful...proud, Tetsuya thought, as he was brought down onto the bed, Takehiko-sama is the kind of man a clan leader should be._

Tetsuya did his best not to stiffen as the other man's hands ran down his body, pausing to tease his nipples somewhat roughly, and his biting mouth sought Tetsuya's hungrily, almost forcefully. Tetsuya kissed him back with equal fervor, the masculine scent of the man invading his senses and awakening his own longings. He felt another hard shiver as Takehiko's large, hardened erection burned harshly against the naked skin of his bared thigh. The clan leader's hand slid downward, his fingers stroking the soft skin, then seeking his awakening his nether region, finding the tight virgin opening and teasing it warningly.

"You belong to me now, Yukishima Tetsuya!" the clan leader exclaimed, pushing his finger inside Tetsuya and seeking his sensitive prostate gland.

Tetsuya sucked in a shaky breath, quivering as the other man stimulated him almost painfully inside. Takehiko smiled triumphantly as his younger spouse writhed under the direction of his marauding hand.

"Takehiko-s-sama!" Tetsuya gasped, losing his breath again as the rough stimulation continued and the other man's mouth possessed a link nipple, licking it indulgently while rubbing the other with his free hand.

"Yes! You know the name of your master!"

Tetsuya turned his head aside, relieved to escape that piercing gaze, although the man's biting kisses on his chest and belly, and his less controlled strokes were still unsettling. He sucked in a surprised breath and registered shock as Takehiko's fingers slid out of him, and the clan leader's hands found his wrists and pinned them firmly above his head.

"Wh-what are you...?"

He was silenced by a scathing kiss that distracted him for a moment, while the clan leader breathed a quick kido spell, binding his wrists to the decorative rail at the top of the bed.

"Takehiko-sama!"

The man's powerful, golden-brown eyes froze him in place.

"You said that you wished to please me," Takehiko hissed softly, giving Tetsuya's ear a scorching lick, "And I enjoy binding my lover. I will not hurt you, Tetsuya. I just...enjoy the way it feels...tying you down...leaving you helpless in my arms. Will you trust me?"

Tetsuya swallowed hard and managed a short nod, but felt his heart stop as his eyes were covered with a silken blindfold, and his powers were sealed away.

"S-stop!" he objected, fear rising up like a wall in his mind, "Please...!"

"Trust me. Put your life completely in my hands, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya's heart skipped fitfully.

"Yes, Takehiko-sama," he whispered, forcing himself to lie still, although he ached to fight the restrictive bonds.

"Good. You know your place. That is going to be very important," the clan leader's smooth, deep voice intoned as he wet his fingers with lubricant and sank them deeply into the younger man's virgin entrance to prepare Tetsuya's softly trembling body for their first coitus, "Byakuya has instructed you well. Did he speak to you of what your first time would be like?"

"Ah...n-no," Tetsuya answered distractedly, panting uncomfortably at the twinges of pain and the odd feeling of being penetrated, "He...only said that Takehiko-sama was a good man...well respected, and that he would treat me with respect and dignity."

Tetsuya winced under the other man's hands, feeling his burning gaze, even though he could not see Takehiko's eyes through the blindfold.

"I am a clan leader," the elder man said quietly, "And as such, it is my most important duty to impress upon all who enter my household that power that is entrusted to me. Equally important is that my servants all indicate their willingness to submit to my leadership."

Tetsuya let out a soft, wounded breath.

"Takehiko-sama sees me...as just a servant?" he asked in a hurt tone.

"Tetsuya," the clan leader said warmly, caressing his face and hair gently, "A clan 'wife' is the very highest form of noble servant. I do not mean this as an insult, but as a measure of respect. It is you who will be most responsible for maintaining the peace and tranquility of our home. As leader, I need the loving support of one to...hold and love me, to walk always at my side..."

"And to protect you, of course," Tetsuya added, flinching as the other man's fingers stroked his prostate more gently, "Byakuya-sama trained me, himself. I have been at his side for years, enhancing my fighting skills and improving my abilities. I acted as Byakuya-sama's bodyguard."

"I am aware," Takehiko said, an edge of annoyance in his voice, "But we have security forced already in place. If we are ever attacked, you may use your abilities, of course, but that will not be the focus of your duties. I know that you were introduced to 'family' later in your childhood, Tetsuya, but you must have understood the roles that each of your parents played. I know that Kuchiki Mai has a zanpakutou, but you rarely see it drawn, ne?"

Tetsuya's lips tightened in protest, but he didn't trust himself to speak.

"The contract between noble spouses is simple. Give me your heart, your faith, your undying love and your complete trust, and I will lead you, Tetsuya."

"But will you love me in return?" Tetsuya asked, a feeling like tears rising in his covered eyes.

"That goes without saying," Takehiko whispered in his ear, "But first..."

Tetsuya felt a nervous jolt as something slid onto his aroused and leaking penis, and Takehiko moved into position to take him, the seething head of his larger member rubbing the puckered ring warningly.

"...you will show me that you are devoted to making this marriage work. Trust me, Tetsuya. Submit to me completely."

Tetsuya couldn't have thought of an answer, even if a savage kiss hadn't stopped him from speaking. He loosed a cry of pain that the clan leader hungrily devoured as the clan leader pushed forward, sinking into his virgin entrance and joining their bodies suddenly. He exerted every ounce of control he could over his shaking body as Takehiko moved on top of him, biting voraciously at his lips and caressing him roughly as his hips thrust forcefully into the younger man's, his throbbing cock penetrated Tetsuya's painfully burning opening.

Without warning, Tetsuya found his mind taken back to his imprisonment, to the coldness of the guards, the disregard with which he and the other prisoners had been treated.

_But, Takehiko-sama is not like them. He said that he will love me. His way of loving is just..._

The pain in his body deepened, and the frustration caused by the restrictive ring on his cock worked at his patience, teasing him as pleasure licked at his body, but was stopped short of granting him release. Takehiko's body slowed and shuddered on top of his, and Tetsuya felt an intense, gripping heat fill him inside. He gasped harshly, choking back a scream, then losing all control of himself as his husband's seeking hand removed the offensive device that had held him back. Just the barest touch of Takehiko's hand sent Tetsuya over and into bliss.

He nearly didn't catch the moment when the blindfold was removed and Takehiko's intense eyes looked down into his. Tetsuya's back arched and his hips rose off the bed, his body shaking fiercely in release as his seed escaped him in hot, desperate spurts. He groaned discontentedly, wanting nothing more than to wrap his arms around the other man and hold them in that lovely, breathless moment. But Takehiko smiled at him and watched him pull at the kido bindings.

"Do you want something, my love?" he asked warmly.

"I want to curl into your arms and stay there all night," Tetsuya whispered.

The clan leader's smile widened.

"I think that I can accommodate you," he breathed in Tetsuya's flushed ear, "But, first tell me, did you find our first lovemaking enjoyable?"

"I was afraid, at first," Tetsuya admitted between kisses, "because I didn't understand why you wanted to bind me. I still don't, exactly, but I do trust you, Takehiko-sama."

"I hope it wasn't too painful for you," the clan leader said, reaching down to let his fingers play absently in the expelled seed on his soft belly, then in some that leaked from his lovers plundered anus, as he went on, "I was quite 'in the moment' and may have been more passionate than I meant to be."

"It's fine," Tetsuya assured him, as he released the bindings and Tetsuya wrapped himself around his husband, "You are a spirited person. We are getting to know each other."

"Yes, exactly," Takehiko agreed, running his fingers through the long waves of Tetsuya's black hair, "You understand things very well. I think that we will be good together, Tetsuya."

Takehiko's arms held him tightly as the two drifted towards sleep. Tetsuya watched his new husband drop off, then carefully worked his way free of the other man and slipped out of bed. He caught his breath softly at the flickers of pain in his lower back and pelvis. The sight of a small amount of blood on his thigh, and several bruises unnerved him, but he brushed off the concern and walked over to the large bay window. He looked out at the full moon, feeling a twinge of homesickness, knowing it was a night that would have lured him out to walk the misted pathways in the wooded area beyond the gardens at Kuchiki Manor.

_Perhaps I can begin to learn my way around here._

He tried the balcony doors, but found them locked. His heart fluttering anxiously, he walked to the interior doors and opened them, to find two guards just outside.

"Can we bring you something, Tetsuya-sama?" one of the men asked.

"Oh, I am fine," he assured the man, "I just needed to get outside and walk a bit."

"Outside?" the guard repeated, looking confused.

"Yes, outside," Tetsuya said, more insistently.

"You will have to excuse Tetsuya," said Takehiko's voice, startling Tetsuya, "He is new to the manor and will take some time getting used to things."

"Of course, sir," said the guard, relaxing as Takehiko wrapped an arm around Tetsuya and led him back into their bedroom.

"What were you thinking, wandering about in that light yukata in the middle of the night?" the clan leader asked reprovingly, "You weren't trying to run away, were you?"

"I am sorry," Tetsuya replied, lowering his eyes, "I didn't mean any harm. It is just that I am used to taking night walks and riding Arashi at will. I didn't realize that it would be a problem."

Takehiko studied him for a moment, then nodded.

"I understand that you are used to a leader with a relaxed approach, but our ways are different. You will need to plan your excursions for daytime and ride that beast of yours over at Kuchiki Manor then."

"But...I love the fresh, night air...walking in the wet grass...being free to..."

He went silent, his eyes widening as the clan leader's eyes darkened with disapproval.

"I am sorry. Those things are not acceptable here. You must adhere to the rules of my household, Tetsuya. I am sorry if that is difficult for you, but those are the rules. They are for everyone's safety."

"But I am in no danger I cannot..."

He inhaled in surprise as Takehiko's hand tightened painfully around his wrist, and the look in his eyes grew dangerous.

"You will follow the rules of the household, Tetsuya, or you will be subjected to punishment...like anyone else here."

Tetsuya stared back at the other man breathlessly, his heart raging, but feeling keenly the fact of being in Takehiko's territory, and not his own. He sensed danger in pursuing things further, but equal danger in the way things were going to be if he did not. Takehiko glared at him expectantly, and he knew what the man was waiting for.

_We learned with the guards that sometimes they just needed to reassure themselves that they were in control. But this...Takehiko-sama...I didn't think that he..._

"Do you understand, Tetsuya?" his husband asked, stridently.

"Y-yes, Takehiko-sama," Tetsuya answered, the words making him ache inside even more, "I understand."

Takehiko's hand loosened on his wrist, and the clan leader's arm wrapped around him more affectionately.

"Come now, I am sure that you and I can find better things to do on our wedding night than to wander about in the cold and darkness, ne?"

"Yes, Takehiko-sama."

He gave in quietly as he was lifted off his feet and carried back to the bed, where Takehiko laid him down on his belly, then bound his hands and feet to the bed again.

"You misbehaved," Takehiko hissed softly into a blushing earlobe, "You need to be punished. But don't worry, Tetsuya, my love. This time, I will be merciful. Just do not defy me again."

Tetsuya made a sound of pain as his husband's body pressed down against his aching back, and he could feel Takehiko's hardness had returned. His hands gripped Tetsuya's wrists where they were bound, stroking the burning skin as he thrust into the younger man's bottom without warning. A strangled sob escaped the younger man and he bit down hard on a piece of bedding to battle the blaze of pain as Takehiko's hard thrusts shook his slender form. Tears burned in his eyes at the horrid stings and throbs of discomfort inside, but he disappeared into his mind, as he had done while being beaten as a prisoner, and managed to remove himself enough that the awful sensations faded in their intensity. Takehiko's body quivered, then shuddered in release, and Tetsuya felt the invasion again of burning heat that tore at his insides. His husband went still on his back, panting and kissing the damp flesh on the back of Tetsuya's sweating neck.

"I love you, Tetsuya."

The words were nearly as much of a shock as the pain of their lovemaking.

"I love you too," Tetsuya managed in a shaky whisper, sniffing softly as his bonds were released and he sank into his husband's waiting arms.

Takehiko's hands caressed him gently, and his kisses soothed Tetsuya's aching heart.

"We will be happy together, Tetsuya," the clan leader promised.

Tetsuya closed his eyes against the words, knowing already he couldn't believe them, but wanting to anyway.

"I want that very much," he whispered back, nuzzling into the other man's shoulder and closing his eyes against fresh tears.


	3. Not What is Expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsuya suffers in the wake of his wedding night, and wonders if he has made a mistake in giving himself to Takehiko.

XXXXXXXXXX

_What is this pain_

_When I reach for you?_

_What is this hurt inside?_

_Unexpected..._

_It's unexpected._

_And slowly, surely, I am lost._

XXXXXXXXXX

_Tetsuya made a soft sound of pain and felt Naoki's gentle hand cover his mouth. The other youth looked around and was relieved to see that the guards had not heard. He laid down next to his injured cellmate, softly caressing his hand, and the places that had not been bruised in the beating._

_"That's right," Naoki whispered, "Be quiet, Tetsuya-san. Don't let them hear you. They want you to cry...to hurt and to show it. It makes them want to hurt you more. That is why you have to be quiet when they are done. Let them think that they have beaten you down. But know in your heart that you are not beaten. Byakuya-sama will come. He will save us. He will stop those men from hurting us!"_

_"Y-yes, Naoki," Tetsuya managed, gritting his teeth against the flashes of pain, "B-byakuya-s-sama will come!"_

Pain flared inside Tetsuya's head and his nether region burned and throbbed, making him groan softly as he rose out of sleep. He flushed at feeling tears on his cheeks, but didn't dare move to brush them away. He felt hot breath on his throat, where his husband's lips were gently pressed.

The sight of the other man had always been pleasant for him. He loved the fine, strong lines of Takehiko's more angular face and body, the pride and confidence with which he carried himself, bright, commanding eyes, and finely arched eyebrows. He was a handsome man, and the day he had bowed low in front of Tetsuya and asked his name in that deep, lovely voice, and whether he would like to dance was still what Tetsuya considered one of the best days of his life.

But something was horribly wrong.

_How can he think that what he did to me last night was 'lovemaking?' It did not feel like love to me._

_He hurt me._

_Takehiko-sama hurt me, and he took pleasure in doing so._

_And what makes matters worse is that he obviously thinks that, not only is such behavior 'all right,' he thinks that I should have enjoyed it too._

_And that doesn't begin to address what happened when I tried to leave the room. It makes me wonder, am I his spouse, or am I this man's prisoner?_

He felt Takehiko's hand slip down between his thighs, and he couldn't help but shiver and make a soft sound of pain at the contact as his husband caressed his bruised genitals.

"But I've been rude," that achingly beautiful voice breathed in Tetsuya's ear, making the skin of his throat blush, "You were lovely last night, Tetsuya, so enchanting! But I seem to have been overzealous. I am sorry. I am unable to resist you. But, let me make it up to you."

Tetsuya flinched under the bigger man's hands, but swallowed hard and forced himself to remain still.

Takehiko's hands were as gentle and careful as they had been commanding and hurtful during the night. It shocked Tetsuya how different it felt as his husband's hands found the hurt places, and he invoked his healing powers to soothe the lingering pain. Tetsuya sighed in spite of himself and sank more deeply into his husband's arms, letting the warm flow of reiatsu take away the sting of their first lovemaking. And while his hands caressed and his power soothed him, Takehiko's lips sought his and fed him slow, open-mouthed kisses. After the shock of the night before, he couldn't help but shed tears at the beauty of this sweeter exchange. A soft, pleased sob escaped him, and he returned Takehiko's kisses eagerly.

The clan leader smiled down at him, working quickly to heal any trace of what had passed between them, then sinking warmly into Tetsuya's mouth and reaching down to slide his wetted fingers into his lover's just healed entrance.

"Takehiko-sama!" Tetsuya said quickly, trying to pull away, "It...it hurts!"

"Shh," the clan leader breathed in his ear, "We'll go more slowly this time. Relax. Just let it happen between us."

Tetsuya went quiet, trying not to flinch as Takehiko's fingers invaded his entrance. But as impatient as they had been before, they were now slow and unhurried, lingering and teasing the tender, sensitive flesh. The sensation was so different and felt so good that he let his worries about the interaction fade, and he relaxed in Takehiko's arms again. The other man's kisses grew more passionate, and he nipped and sucked playfully at Tetsuya's pale throat and blushing nipples, rubbing his thickened cock heatedly against him, then pausing and moving into position to take him.

Tetsuya cringed and clenched at Takehiko's shoulders in anticipation, but was taken aback as the clan leader's slick member penetrated him in short, gentle motions, not at all like their interactions during the preceding night. Confusion raked Tetsuya's mind at the glaring difference, but the warm and beautiful invasion of his body distracted him away from his thoughts. He fell, instead, deeply into Takehiko's golden brown eyes, forgetting all else as the clan leader's body gently possessed and pleasured his.

_What's happening?_

_It's like he's another person, entirely!_

Takehiko's mouth fastened on Tetsuya's again, and his tongue tickled the younger man's lips, then thrust inside and probed his mouth deeply, touching and caressing, tasting and teasing, drawing a shuddering sigh from deep within Tetsuya's chest, and making him cling more tightly to the other man.

_Why wasn't it like this before?_

Takehiko's fingers laced together with his, holding his hands down firmly, but not painfully.

_Is it just that he needs to express his authority? His place over me? Or is it more complex than that? Am I doing something wrong? I just don't understand._

Tetsuya's mind spun as his husband's seeking member found that wonderful, hidden place inside him and struck it several times in quick succession. Tetsuya gasped at the hard, gripping explosion of warmth and pleasure through his shaking body and felt Takehiko's body shudder against his, then fall still. He rested his face against Tetsuya's, panting softly and smiling against the younger man's throat.

"You are mine now," Takehiko breathed into Tetsuya's ear, sending shivers through him, "Forever mine and mine alone. I alone complete you and serve as the very air you breathe. You need no more than me, my love. I will fill the empty places inside you and you will never be lonely again."

The words sounded beautiful, but Tetsuya couldn't shake the odd sense of foreboding they sent through him. But, unable to reason out just what was making him feel that way, and exhausted from the loss of his innocence, he merely curled more tightly into Takehiko's arms and let himself drift off.

_We are married now. This is the choice that I made and even though there are adjustments and it is not perfect, I will make the most of what I have. This is what I have always done. Takehiko loves me. I feel sure of that. Maybe his way of loving me is different than I expected, but we are still getting to know each other. I am sure that, given time..._

Tetsuya's thoughts faded and he fell into a troubled sleep. Visions of his past incarceration laid themselves ominously over his current life and nagged at the corners of his awareness. He woke in the morning, feeling poorly rested, and lonely at finding that Takehiko had already risen and gone. He laid in their bed, breathing in the warm, masculine scents of their lovemaking and quietly daydreaming, until some time had passed and the bedroom door opened to admit Koji.

Tetsuya noticed immediately, the dark circles around his cousin's eyes and the look of weariness about him.

"Koji-san, are you feeling all right?" he asked, sitting up too quickly, then suffering a swirl of nausea and a dull throbbing in his loins.

"I should be asking you that," Koji said reprovingly, setting a tray of food at Tetsuya's bedside.

Tetsuya gazed at the food tray for a moment, then looked back at Koji questioningly. Koji looked back at him apologetically.

"I am sorry, Tetsuya-san. I am not allowed to make your meals. I was instructed that I would simply pick them up at the appointed time and return the dishes when you were done."

"Which won't take long, given what's there wouldn't feed a sparrow. But, I suppose there's nothing to do but bear with it for the moment and speak to the staff later."

He missed the wary look Koji gave him and made quick work of the small amount of food, then sighed and climbed out of bed. He reeled for a moment, his ears ringing loudly and spots dancing before his eyes. He heard Koji say something too garbled to hear, and felt the attendant catch him as his legs gave way. He was quickly laid back in bed and in moments, the house healer was at his side, examining him quietly and gazing down at him with sympathetic eyes.

"Is he all right?" Tetsuya heard Koji ask the healer worriedly.

"Tetsuya-sama will be fine," the healer assured the attendant, "It is likely that the wedding night placed unusual stress on his body."

The old man went quiet for a moment, then spoke again, more softly.

"Takehiko-sama is not a gentle man, and Tetsuya-sama was virginal, ne?"

"Yes," Koji said, blushing, "But you mean, he...?"

"He seems to have been too vigorous, and that, combined with all of his stress over the wedding must have overwhelmed Tetsuya-sama. But he will be fine with rest and food. Has he eaten?"

"Yes, but they barely allowed him anything."

The healer sighed.

"Takehiko-sama probably thinks he is being helpful with keeping Tetsuya-sama from becoming too complacent and slovenly. But, he does tend to overdo it sometimes. I will have a word with the kitchen staff."

"Thank you."

"Will there be anything else?" the healer asked.

"When should Tetsuya-san be well enough to be up and about?" Koji asked.

"Let him rest for the morning, then I will come back after lunchtime to examine him again. Encourage him to drink plenty of fluids and..."

The healer lowered his voice.

"Accompany him out into the west gardens later and the two of you can probably find some sweet berries that have come into season," he said, giving Koji a wink.

"Right," the younger man said, nodding, "Arigatou."

"Let me know if there are any changes in Tetsuya-sama's condition."

"I will."

Koji watched as the healer left, then dropped back into the chair beside the bed.

"Kami, what have we gotten ourselves into, Tetsuya-san?" he sighed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji's brown eyes flicked up from his work as a hell butterfly flitted into the sixth division.

"It's for you, Taichou," he said, looking back down at the papers on his desk.

Byakuya looked up and nodded.

"Byakuya-sama," said Kuchiki Nori's stately voice, "The council voting on the budget has been postponed until tomorrow, as Councilors Ryuu, Fumio and Haru are still occupied with the negotiations with the Saito clan and word has come from Yukishima Manor that Councilor Tetsuya is ill. We should be able to convene tomorrow, as long as three of the four are able to present themselves."

"Huh," Renji mused, looking up at Byakuya, "Sorry to listen in, but that's just strange. Tetsuya-san doesn't get sick."

"No," the noble agreed, "He hasn't suffered a day of illness since he came to Kuchiki Manor, save for being treated for post-traumatic stress, just after his rescue from the prison."

"Yeah, well, maybe he's just stressed out, what with the wedding and all."

"Perhaps," Byakuya said, frowning.

He thought for a moment, then summoned a hell butterfly.

"Koji, word has come to us that my cousin is ill. Please send us an update on his condition when you are able to do so."

He sent the insect winging away, but didn't go back to work right away. Instead, he gazed out the window, up into the sky, his mind replaying the wedding ceremony and reception. He tried to remember if Tetsuya had shown any signs of illness, and couldn't remember seeing any.

"Everything all right, Taichou?" Renji asked, bringing the noble out of his reverie.

"Oh, everything is fine, Abarai. You may go."

"Huh?"

Byakuya blinked and shook his head in annoyance.

"I meant, you should go and make some more tea," he corrected himself.

"Sure, Taichou. No problem."

The redhead rose and exited the front office, leaving Byakuya alone. The noble sighed, leaning forward onto one elbow and contemplating the sky outside the window again, flickers of concern disturbing his usually tranquil reiatsu.

_He seemed content with the arrangement. He told me that he was connecting well with Yukishima Takehiko. He seemed fine at the wedding. But maybe Renji is right. Weddings are stressful, not to mention, he must have been anxious about having sexual intercourse for the first time. His incarceration left him overly shy with people, but he seemed comfortable enough with Takehiko._

"Here you go, Taichou," Renji said, startling him as the redhead set a cup of hot green tea at the noble's elbow, "Oh sorry. Didn't mean to surprise you."

"It's fine," Byakuya said, shaking his head and refocusing on his work, "I just became distracted for a moment."

"You're worried about him, aren't you?" Renji asked quietly, "It's okay to admit it."

"It isn't in my nature to worry needlessly," Byakuya said, looking up at Renji, "But, I cannot give a reason for my unease."

"Why don't you just go and visit Tetsuya-san?" Renji queried.

Byakuya shook his head dismissively.

"It wouldn't be proper, the day after the wedding. We are to see them off in a few days for their honeymoon. I will check in with my cousin then."

"Okay," Renji said, turning back towards his desk.

He stopped, just short of it.

"Hey, uh, Taichou, you seen Fleabag around?"

"Last I saw, he was annoying the horsemaster at the manor," the noble said, frowning, "He's unmanageable when Tetsuya is away, and he is going to have a period of adjustment to them living separately."

"Ah, right. Um, Taichou, I'm gonna go on to lunch a little early, if that's okay."

"Very well," said the noble, looking back down at the papers in front of him.

He waited until Renji was at the door, then looked up again.

"Give Tetsuya my regards."

"Heh," Renji laughed, "Can't get away with anything, can I?"

"No."


	4. Coveted Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsuya and Takehiko receive welcome news about Tetsuya's condition, but Tetsuya wonders if it is a blessing or only the walls closing around him.

"Oh, these are wonderful!" Tetsuya said, practically inhaling the handful of wild berries he had gathered.

He heard Koji's muffled sound of agreement and turned his head to look at his attendant, then felt a pang of guilt.

"Koji-san, they are limiting your meals as well?" he asked.

Koji looked away, focusing instead on another bush bursting with the delicious berries.

"Ah...erm..."

Tetsuya frowned with concern and moved closer.

"Koji-san, what is it? What's wrong?" he asked, touching the other young man's arm.

Koji flinched and caught his breath, then looked away again.

"It is nothing. I am sorry, Tetsuya-san. I..."

Tetsuya's frown deepened and he moved closer again, taking hold of Koji's hand and forcing their eyes to meet. Instantly, he sensed pain on both physical and emotional levels.

"You've been hurt!" he said worriedly, "Koji-san, please tell me what happened!"

"I-it was nothing, really!" Koji insisted, "I just...I annoyed the kitchen staff and earned a punishment from the house regent."

"What?" Tetsuya breathed, his eyes widening, "They...struck you?"

"Oh...it...I...," Koji stammered helplessly, looking down at the berry bushes again, "I just..."

"They had no right!" Tetsuya insisted, anger flaring in his blue eyes, "They should not have put their hands on you!"

"B-but, I am fine, and..."

"Why did they do this?" Tetsuya demanded furiously.

"It was...that th-the kitchen staff refused to provide more for Tetsuya-san to eat. So, I argued with them and the regent said that I was disturbing the peace of the house and he...had me whipped."

"How dare they!" Tetsuya hissed, his eyes becoming enraged.

He started to move towards the house, but was stopped as Koji's shaking hand took hold of his cloak.

"Tetsuya-san, don't! Please!" the attendant pleaded.

"What? How can you say that? They shouldn't..."

"No," Koji agreed, "But you are learning how this household works, ne? There is no argument. And if you stand up for me, you will only be punished too!"

"By whom?" Tetsuya asked angrily, "The house staff would not dare put their hands on me..."

"But Takehiko-sama would!" Koji argued fiercely, "Tetsuya-san, we are in a dangerous place. You must understand. Takehiko-sama is not at all what we thought he was. He can be kind, as we thought, but he can also be unbearably cruel. His house regent is just like him, and will make my life miserable if we cause a stir, just as Takehiko-sama will hurt you if you anger him. I would try to take word to Byakuya-sama, but I am still being punished in that I am not allowed to leave my room except to serve you, and I have no meals for one more day."

"But that...that is barbaric!" Tetsuya whispered, looking dismayed, "Koji-san, what are we to do?"

Koji bit at his lips gently and took Tetsuya's hands in his.

"We have to get through the next few days, then I will inform Byakuya-sama of what is going on and he will petition to have you returned to his guardianship. You may be that man's clan wife, but our clan retains the right to reclaim you if he is proven to be abusing you."

"You are right," Tetsuya said, lowering his eyes and shaking his head, "But I don't know that Takehiko-sama will take well to that. We must be careful, especially you. I will speak to Takehiko-sama about your punishment."

"Tetsuya-san, no!" Koji objected.

"I will be cautious. I won't anger him," Tetsuya assured the worried attendant, "I just want to make sure that you can leave here safely. After you do, do not come back here."

"Tetsuya-san!"

"Stay at Kuchiki Manor," Tetsuya said firmly, "I am somewhat more protected. You are not. Let Byakuya-sama come for me."

"Is something going on here?" Takehiko's voice said, startling the two, "Is that attendant of yours giving you trouble, my love?"

"Ah, no," Tetsuya assured his husband, as Takehiko's arm slid possessively around him and the clan leader sought his mouth hungrily.

"Mmmm," Takehiko sighed, giving Tetsuya a soft glare, "You have been stuffing yourself on sweet berries, ne?"

"I am sorry," Tetsuya apologized immediately, "I just...saw them and they looked so delicious. You should try them."

He held out a delicate hand, offering a few of the berries to his husband. Takehiko gave him a sly smile and picked up one of the soft, ripe berries, then placed it between Tetsuya's parted lips, before kissing him again and nipping away half of the berry, while feeding Tetsuya the other half.

"Will you excuse us?" he said to Koji.

The attendant bowed wordlessly and fled back into the main house.

"You must return to your room now, Kuchiki-san," the housekeeper said, looking apologetic, "The regent is coming this way."

"Of course," Koji said, lowering his eyes and stealing a glance back into the gardens, where Tetsuya and Takehiko were walking together.

Out in the gardens, Takehiko fed Tetsuya another berry, then pushed him back against a tree, kissing him more roughly and beginning to loosen his clothing.

"Wh-what are you d-doing?" Tetsuya gasped, struggling, "T-takehiko-sama, the servants will see!"

"That doesn't matter," the clan leader purred in his ear, "What is more important is that I must rescue my beautiful young lover from his own reckless indulgence. So, if you will not be satisfied with what you are given for meals, then I shall have to make sure that you burn off those extra bits with additional activity."

Tetsuya started to object, but had the breath driven from his body as Takehiko's body pressed forward, pushing him back harder against the tree and forcing a groan of mingled pain and wanton desire from his lips.

_It's so strange. I don't understand my own reactions to him. On the one hand, it seems degrading to be used in this way, where anyone could see. In a wholly different way, it feels so good to feel his passion for me. It is as though this is his way of embracing my strength. He tests it by pushing me to the ends of my endurance. It is painful, but at the same time...it almost feels like a kind of love. It is just different from how I perceived love. Maybe I am wrong about him._

_Maybe Takehiko-sama isn't so cruel a man._

_But what he let the regent do to Koji is inexcusable! I am so terribly confused by this man!_

Tetsuya's thoughts scattered as Takehiko's hand parted his thighs, and his fingers plunged deeply into Tetsuya's entrance, hastily preparing him. He rubbed the wet head of his thickened erection around the area, then thrust inside, dragging a sound of pained submission from deep in Tetsuya's aching chest. Tetsuya's legs wrapped around his waist and the younger man writhed hotly against the clan leader, moaning his name and straining for completion. Takehiko thrust in deeply, forcing a scream of pleasure from within his quaking chest. They climaxed together, holding each other tightly, then sliding onto their knees beneath the tree for a bout of hungry kisses. Tetsuya wanted to remain there longer, even to slide to the ground and lie beneath the tree, looking up through the branches into the sky. But Takehiko smiled at him and reached around him to recapture the ends of the tie at his waist, then set their clothing back in order.

"Must we go back?" Tetsuya asked, a bit forlornly, "I was enjoying being with Takehiko-sama."

"But you see, you have distracted me," the clan leader said smoothly, "I came out here only to talk for a moment and you seduced me with your radiant beauty, Tetsuya."

"Even with my mouth full of berries?" Tetsuya asked, smirking.

"Especially with your mouth sweet with berries," Takehiko sighed contentedly, "I must admit that I was worried that your rather feral nature would be a problem, but I must confess that seeing you out here in nature is a powerful aphrodisiac. Come, let us return to the house together. we have some things to talk about."

Tetsuya started to stand, then gasped and closed his eyes against the instant feeling of dizziness that came over him. Takehiko's voice sounded garbled in his ears and he couldn't make sense of the words, as his legs collapsed and the other man caught him and eased him to the ground. Everything went very quiet and dark for a time. And when he woke again, he found himself lying in their bed, warm under the covers, and with a scared looking Koji at his side. He spotted tears in his attendant's eyes and tried to sit up, but Koji pushed him gently back down again.

"Please, Tetsuya-san, do not try to get up yet. The healer said that you need to rest and eat."

Koji managed a tremulous smile.

"And see, they are not restricting your food anymore. You may eat all you want. Please, have something."

Koji carefully adjusted the pillows behind him so that he was elevated enough to eat, then handed him a cup of hot herb tea. Tetsuya gazed down at the cup, then back at Koji in confusion.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked, noting that the tears were beginning to escape the corners of Koji's gentle, green eyes.

"I am t-to congratulate you," he said, forcing his smile to widen, "Tetsuya-san is with child!"

"So these are happy tears?" Tetsuya asked softly, touching his fingers to one as it fell.

"I am...very happy for Tetsuya-san," Koji went on, blinking back more tears, "But...I am more worried about you now."

"Why? Is something wrong with me? With the baby?" Tetsuya asked, looking worried.

"No. You and the baby are fine," Koji assured him, "It is just that...the rules are that...if...Tetsuya-san leaves Takehiko-sama, he must still allow the heir to be raised here. And if he leaves, Takehiko-sama has the right to keep him from seeing their child!"

"I see," Tetsuya said softly, looking down at his abdomen, "Then...you know what I am going to ask you to do, ne?"

"P-please, Tetsuya-san!" Koji sobbed, "Please don't ask me to leave you alone here with them! I know he is being kind to you now, because he is so happy about the baby, but he is a wicked man! He will keep hurting you. I am scared that one day he might kill you!"

"Koji..."

"Please, Tetsuya-san, let me stay with you! I will...do exactly what I am told. I will not fight with anyone about anything. Just please, let me stay with you!"

"I think that you heard your master," Takehiko said from the doorway, making another agonized sob escape Koji, "Your things will be sent to Kuchiki Manor. Go now. You are upsetting my wife."

"I am not..." Tetsuya began.

The dark look Takehiko gave him stopped his words mid-sentence and Tetsuya lowered his eyes dutifully.

"Please return to Kuchiki Manor, Koji-san," he said softly, "I shall look forward to your visits when the baby is born."

Koji couldn't answer, but continued to shake with soft sobs as another house attendant slipped an arm around him and led him away. Takehiko sat down on the bed and gave Tetsuya a bracing smile.

"I know that was unpleasant, but you are well aware that I did not approve of that young man from the start. I know you have a fondness for him, but he did not fit in well with the staff here, and the regent was forced to punish him very harshly."

"They...?"

"Shh," Takehiko soothed the younger man, sliding into the bed beside him and embracing him, "He was not permanently damaged, but he had too much willfulness to remain here. Trust me, my love, it is better this way. He may still come and see you from time to time, once the baby comes."

"Must it wait until then?" Tetsuya asked, looking down at his folded hands, "He has only just gone and I miss his company already. You must understand that I have not gone more than a day without him being present, since I was brought to Kuchiki Manor. Koji is my very closest friend. He has been with me through everything."

"You seem quite emotional and prone to outbursts when others from your past are about," Takehiko said cryptically, "so to keep you calm and focused on the health of our child, the healer has prescribed seclusion here. You will have limited visits with approved members of the Kuchiki family only, until our child is born."

"Whom will I be allowed to see?" Tetsuya asked, his voice failing him for a moment.

"Byakuya, any of the elders, and your step-family."

"I see," Tetsuya whispered, looking crestfallen.

"I am sorry," Takehiko said solemnly, embracing him more firmly, "But you will have to contain your more impetuous side for a while, for the sake of our little one. When the child is born, you may be given more freedoms. But for now, you must do what is best for the health of the heir. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Takehiko-sama," Tetsuya managed, dispiritedly.

The clan leader observed him for a moment, then frowned.

"I have upset you?"

Tetsuya sighed.

"No. I am fine."

"But I have," Takehiko insisted, "Please, let me make an apology for displeasing you."

Tetsuya blinked in surprise as the other man captured his hand and slid a lovely, jeweled silver band onto his wrist. He stared at the band in confusion for a moment, then tears flooded his eyes as he realized.

_This is not a gift. It is a limiter._

"Oh, don't misunderstand," Takehiko reassured him, giving him a gentle squeeze, "The healer thought it best to protect you from the power flares that accompany your moments of temper. You are a spirited young man, and this will allow you to remain so while you carry our child. It will also allow us to be aware of where you are when you are about so that if you should have another fainting spell, we can tend to you quickly. And isn't it lovely? It doesn't betray what it is at all, ne? I had perfect sapphires inlaid in the silver to match your captivating eyes."

"It is...beautiful. Arigato," Tetsuya whispered, broken-heartedly.

_It is true, then. I am a prisoner here, now. The only difference between this place and Itamigiri is that there is no escape from here._

_I have no choice, then._

_I belong to Takehiko-sama alone now._

"You realize it, don't you?" Takehiko breathed into his ear, scattering his thought and startling him out of his tears, "You are leaving the past behind. I know it is a painful thing to do. But it will allow us to embark on a wonderful future together, my love."

He ran his fingers gently through the long strands of Tetsuya's raven black hair and sighed.

"We must have my attendant see to this," he commented, "You have such lovely hair, but it is so unmanageable. Is there no part of you that does not try to defy me?"

"Takehiko-sama..."

"I was only teasing," the older man assured him, "but I will send Toru in."

"Are you leaving?" Tetsuya asked, looking up at him quietly.

"I am sorry," the clan leader apologized, standing and leaning over to kiss him on the cheek, "I have some things to see to. I must send a message to the Kuchiki elders, informing them you will be absent until after our child's birth. And our honeymoon will have to be rescheduled as well. I will see you tonight."

"Goodbye, Takehiko-sama."

"Goodbye, my love."

Tetsuya watched the clan leader leave, then rose and walked to the locked balcony doors.

_What have I gotten myself into? How could I have been so wrong? And what do I do now? If I leave, then our child will be left alone with him. I cannot bear the thought, nor can I get him away. I am trapped..._

"Tetsuya-sama?" queried a young man from the doorway, "I am here to see to your grooming."

Tetsuya stood in silence, barely able to breathe and tears running down his pale cheeks as he heard the slicing sound of the scissors and felt the long, shining strands of his hair fall away.


	5. Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsuya's marriage to Takehiko swiftly becomes a new prison to him, but Byakuya resolves to free him.

"Renji, you are back earlier than I thought you would be," Byakuya said, looking up from his desk, "How is...?"

He broke off, noting the distressed looking young man who had entered the squad six office with his fukutaichou.

"Koji?" he queried, "What is going on?"

"It's not good. That's for sure," Renji mused angrily.

"Byakuya-sama," the attendant said, bursting into tears, "Takehiko-sama is an absolute monster! He has been abusing Tetsuya-san constantly since they were married...e-even on their wedding night!"

"I thought that you would want to hear about this as soon as possible," Renji explained, "I bumped into Koji-san being tossed out of Yukishima Manor when I went to see Tetsuya-san. I wanted to bust in on my own and get your cousin out, after hearing his story, but I thought that you should hear about it first."

"You thought right," Byakuya answered, frowning deeply, "Koji, please tell me everything you remember that happened."

"Th-the morning after the wedding, I went to attend to Tetsuya-san. And first, I went to make his breakfast. But the house regent said that all of his meals had to be prepared by the cook, according to Takehiko-sama's directions. But they were starving him! Takehiko-sama said that it was so that he wouldn't become slovenly, but even the healer who saw him said that it wasn't enough."

"A healer?" Byakuya queried, "Why did our cousin require a healer?"

"He didn't want to tell me, but I saw burns on his wrists from kido ropes, and he was having dizzy spells."

"Sounds like someone likes to play kinda rough," noted Renji.

"But there is a fine line between acceptable pleasures and abuse," Byakuya noted, "And it does not sound like Tetsuya was a willing participant. Can you tell us any more?"

"I tried to argue with the cook to give Tetsuya-san more to eat, but the house regent heard me and said I was disturbing the peace of the house. He had me tied to a post in the stables and whipped with a horse whip! I was given no meals and confined to my room, except to serve Tetsuya-san after that."

"Kami, those guys sound like a bunch of real bastards!"

"Unacceptable," Byakuya said, standing, "I will go before the Kuchiki elders immediately and petition to have Tetsuya returned to family custody!"

"B-but you can't!" Koji sobbed, dropping to his knees at the stunned clan leader's feet.

"What? Why not?" Byakuya demanded.

"Be-because Tetsuya-san has already been impregnated with his child!" Koji managed tearfully, "And if he leaves, the Yukishima clan will take the baby away and never let him see the child! Tetsuya-san cannot bear the thought of it. He said that he had to stay, but he forced me to leave him! I didn't want to leave him, Byakuya-sama. That man might kill him!"

"We're not gonna let that happen," Renji said firmly, glancing at Byakuya, "right Taichou?"

"We will get Tetsuya out of there," the clan leader confirmed, "but it is going to have to be carefully executed. Clan rules are very strict about both the safety and care of one carrying a clan heir and the requirements of proof to remove a clan wife from the husband's clan's custody. Yukishima Takehiko must yield access to Tetsuya to show that my cousin is not being abused, but that being the case, we must have physical evidence of injury, as well as to prove the expectation that leaving Tetsuya in that clan's custody is a threat to his and the heir's well-being. And while sadistic lovemaking is painful and cruel to an unwilling partner, if we are not able to prove physical injury and true threat to life and physical health, then we are in trouble."

"Are you sure you shouldn't just turn your head for a minute and let me go and bust that guys' ass?" Renji asked, scowling, "And why in the hell is it only 'physical hurt' that matters? I guess they don't care if Tetsuya gets mentally wrecked?"

"Unfortunately, emotional issues, as they are termed, are harder to prove and if they do not interfere with the making of the heir, then the council prefers to label such things as 'personal' and 'the business of the clan pair.' They won't involve themselves to act on Tetsuya's behalf without clear proof of the need. And sometimes, by the time such need is proven, it is already too late. But even so, we do have the ability to act, and we will do so immediately. I will go now and make a petition to the council to have Tetsuya removed from Yukishima custody."

"But I thought you had to be able to prove physical injury," Renji objected, "How are you going to do that?"

"We don't have to prove it until we are before the council review committee," Byakuya explained, "But on Koji's official statement, we have enough to begin an inquiry, meaning that there will be intermittent, unplanned visits to Yukishima Manor to continually monitor Tetsuya's health and well-being while the inquiry moves forward."

"Then, we just have to hope we can get some kinda proof of what that freak is doing to Tetsuya. I mean, if he knows the council's watching, then won't he just make nice so that he can make quick work of your complaint, then go right back to torturing him later?"

"Ah, but you forget one of the basic tenets of an abuser's nature," Byakuya said quietly, "He will not be able to resist his perversions for long. And as well, such people often cannot resist the 'challenge' of continuing some type of abuse while in danger of being discovered, just to increase the emotional intensity of the sexual exchanges."

"Huh," Renji mused, "Taichou, you sure do seem to know a lot about this kinda thing. How is that?"

"Tetsuya is not the first clan wife in our history to be mistreated by a clan leader husband. That is why our laws about the matter exist. It will be difficult, but we are going to get Tetsuya free. Just be certain, both of you, that you take no action without my leave. I do not want you getting into trouble with the council while we are busy trying to sort Tetsuya out."

"I understand," Koji said in a still shaking voice, "But please, Byakuya-sama, please help Tetsuya-san as quickly as you can. I am so fearful for what that man is going to do to him!"

"It's gonna be okay," Renji said bracingly, "Now, why don't you go and find Tetsuya's fleabag horse and tell him to do some reconnaissance work for us? Who knows, maybe he can help us to get some dirt on this bastard!"

"I think that is a good instinct," Byakuya agreed, "And Koji, I want you to accompany Arashi. The two of you are under strict orders not to enter the Yukishima estate, nor to allow anyone to see you. Use Arashi's powers to conceal yourselves, then document anything that you are able to observe and report back to me at once if you see that Tetsuya is in danger."

"Hai, Byakuya-sama!" Koji said, bowing and turning to go.

"Hey, uh, Taichou, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, Abarai."

"Is it really wise to send him to do that? I mean, Koji is very devoted to Tetsuya-san, but he seems pretty emotionally involved. If he does something rash and gets captured or hurt..."

"For all that he is somewhat overwrought right now, Koji is a clan attendant. And you should realize that the clan attendant is far more than just a servant we order around. Our clan attendants are also capable of acting as powerful defenders. Koji may not use his powers very often, but he will use them when his master is threatened."

"Let's just hope he doesn't go off half-cocked and get himself into trouble," Renji sighed worriedly.

"That is amusing, coming from you, Renji," Byakuya replied, smirking.

"Hey!"

"However," the noble went on, cutting him off, "the one we need to be concerned about is Arashi. Arashi is not just a horse, as you know, nor is he even a separate being from Tetsuya."

"Come again? I know that he and Tetsuya are going to be joining the king's Norite someday, but...you say they're not separate? How do you mean?" Renji asked curiously.

"Arashi was born out of my cousin's pure emotion."

"His...emotion?" Renji mused.

"While held in Itamigiri and subjected to the guards' abuse, Tetsuya's heart raged within him, aching to fight back, but with the heavy seals placed on his powers, he could not act on that desire. That emotion swelled inside him, and when he was freed and his powers unsealed, Arashi emerged, much in the fashion of a zanpakutou. He is a living, breathing embodiment of Tetsuya's will to fight. And he will not stop at the strictures of clan rules if Tetsuya is threatened. I only hope that Koji is able to manage him. Sometimes he is not wholly within Tetsuya's control."

"Yeah, I can tell by the way he teases the hell outta me whenever we're around each other," Renji said, smiling fleetingly and shaking his head.

"That," Byakuya said, meeting Renji's eyes meaningfully, "is a sign of my cousin's affection for you."

"Affection, huh? I guess you only pick on the ones you like, right?"

"I think it is actually good to see such a thing," Byakuya commented, "Tetsuya's nightmarish childhood left him shy and slow to trust. He bonded with me, because I freed him. But you are the first person whom he has connected with since his incarceration."

"You mean, besides that Yukishima bastard," Renji said dryly, "Seriously, what did Tetsuya ever see in that guy?"

"I am afraid that Tetsuya fell victim to Takehiko's considerable charm. I did feel he was trying very hard to win my cousin's affections, but he had never been publicly revealed to engage in the kinds of things that Koji was describing. But if he simply has his whole household under strict controls, he could conceal that."

"And he didn't just fool Tetsuya," Renji said, scowling, "He fooled all of us, the elders..."

"He didn't fool Arashi," Byakuya mused softly, "which makes me wonder if Tetsuya might have sensed something, but was trying so hard to make his marriage to Takehiko successful that he didn't listen to his own conscience about things."

"Whatever the case, we're going to get him out of there."

"Yes," Byakuya agreed, "Now, I hope I can count on you to manage things here while I go and make the official complaint to the council."

"Sure thing, Taichou."

"And Renji, after work, I think that we should meet to discuss our plans. Will you come to Kuchiki Manor for dinner?"

"Are you kidding me?" the redhead said, grinning, "I love Matsuko's cooking!"

"I will be sure that teriyaki chicken and taiyaki are on the menu."

"Ah, what did I ever do to have you be so great to me, Taichou?" Renji sighed.

The redhead froze at the touch of genuine affection in the noble's eyes as they met his.

"You are a loyal friend and a capable ally," Byakuya said, turning away and missing the way Renji's legs seemed to collapse at the disconnection, and he slid into his hair with a profound thump as the door closed behind his taichou.

"Damn...he really knows how to get to a guy!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya remained, facing the closed balcony doors, looking out at the rain that had begun to fall outside, echoing the slow tears that left his damp blue eyes and rolled down his soft cheeks. He tried not to see his dim reflection, but focused on the dark clouds as footsteps sounded behind him, and his husband's strong arms embraced him from behind.

He made no sound as Takehiko's lips made a trail of kisses along the side of his neck, and he offered no resistance as the other man turned him and gazed down at his shattered expression, smiling kindly.

"Why, Tetsuya, what is this?" he asked in a concerned tone, "It is the hormones of pregnancy having their way with your emotions, no? But that is to be expected."

Tetsuya's throat constricted with dark emotion, leaving him unable to break his silence. He flinched as Takehiko's fingers ran through the shorter lengths of his clipped hair, and the clan leader sighed contentedly.

"This is much better. I can see you more easily, and more of your lovely skin is visible now. I shall have to commend Toru for his work. And this kimono I had made for you makes you look radiant. You truly are the most beautiful young man I have ever loved, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya's insides quailed at the mention of others, and his mind trailed away into flashes of what it must have been like for the other man's previous lovers.

_I wonder how they managed to leave him. And I wonder how it is that none of them ever made a complaint against him. I wonder if he threatened them._

_I wonder if they are even still alive._

"You needn't burden your heart with jealousy, my love," Takehiko went on, "They were mere servants...slaves, not lovely, well bred and appreciably powerful beauties like you. You are worlds apart from what they were."

_And yet he treats me with such disregard for my feelings, for my wants and needs, for my hopes. It's like he looks through me, and he doesn't see me at all!_

Tetsuya stiffened, noticing suddenly that a silk blindfold had appeared in the other man's hand, and Takehiko's smile had become predatory again.

"P-please," he said softly, placing a staying hand on Takehiko's wrist, "I am not feeling well. Can we just...do this another time...please, Takehiko-sama?"

"Shhh, my love," Takehiko breathed into his ear, raising the blindfold and laying it over his eyes, "This is just innocent play. Please, trust me."

Tetsuya shivered as his eyes were covered, and Takehiko's warm hand caressed his face. His other hand slid into Tetsuya's and pulled gently. Unable to object, Tetsuya moved with him, letting himself be guided out of the bedroom and through a maze of hallways. They came to a stop and Tetsuya had no idea where they were within the mansion. He heard a door slide open, and sensed that the room they were entering was darkened. He smelled hot food and relaxed slightly, starting to reach for the blindfold and smiling.

"Takehiko-sama, you...?"

He went still again as his husband's hand captured his, stopping him from removing the blindfold.

"You will give me your trust," the other man ordered him calmly, "You will trust me completely, Tetsuya, and I will take care of you."

Unable to think of any answer, Tetsuya moved with his husband as Takehiko led him into the darkened room and set him to kneel on a comfortable pillow. He sensed the low table in front of them, then flinched as Takehiko knelt behind him, capturing his hands and entangling them playfully in the tie at his waist.

"Allow me."

Loosing a soft sigh, Tetsuya relaxed so that his back rested against his husband's warm chest, and he could feel the fast beating of Takehiko's heart. It would have been a warm moment, but he still felt a sense of unease and couldn't relax entirely as Takehiko's hands moved and then his parted lips met Tetsuya's, offering him a bite of something decidedly savory.

Tetsuya accepted the morsel and the long, deep kiss that accompanied it, feeling the quickening of the other man's heart and the swell of his arousal as they enjoyed bite after bite together. And again, Tetsuya wanted so much to embrace the tenderness of the moment, but memories of what had happened before were a stern warning to him not to lower his guard.

But even being guarded was reduced to uselessness as Takehiko's hand curled around the back of the younger man's neck, and he coaxed Tetsuya down in front of him, slowly guiding his lover's frowning mouth to his nether region and smiling as Tetsuya balked at the prospect, struggling to speak, even as his mouth was filled with Takehiko's burgeoning member.

"Hush now," Takehiko growled softly, "You must have expected that all of that teasing you did with your delicious lips and tongue would have made me exceptionally hungry for you. Do you begrudge me wanting to feel an expression of your commitment to our union?"

_Not our love, Takehiko-sama?_

_But, you do not really love me, do you?_

"And this is not just for me, Tetsuya dear, but for you as well. After all, you are carrying our child. Your precious body needs to be fed constantly, and what better fulfillment than what my body can provide you?"

His breath caught as Tetsuya's tongue slid along the flushed shaft, then curled around the damp, salty tip, teasing the small slit and earning a piqued growl of approval from his aroused mate.

"Ah! I feel your hunger now," he purred stroking the younger man's lovely face to encourage him, then groaning and moving his hips impatiently, sliding his throbbing cock deeper into Tetsuya's mouth and throat.

He chuckled as Tetsuya choked and coughed, pulling away for a moment and shuddering before being quickly guided back to his task. His lips wrapped around Takehiko's slick member again, licking and sucking as the clan leader's fingers dug into his hair and guided the rise and fall of his head.

"O-oh!" gasped the Yukishima clan leader, laying back as Tetsuya's affections undid him.

He held the younger man's head in place as he released, watching the torment on his face as his seed filled Tetsuya's mouth and throat, and he swallowed repeatedly, then pulled away, shivering harder. Takehiko brought him down onto his back, and Tetsuya made a sound of dismay as his hands were firmly bound to something above his head. He tried desperately to connect with his husband as Takehiko's firm hands slid along his torso, and his mouth attacked Tetsuya's aching nipples relentlessly. But although his body responded readily, his heart ached so fiercely he was sure it would shatter. He couldn't feel the flickers of pleasure that his husband's caresses should have caused, his mind too focused on the pain that he was sure would follow.

"What is it, Tetsuya?" Takehiko asked suddenly, halting his touches and making the younger wonder worriedly if he had done something wrong.

_But I have given in to everything!_

"You haven't had your release, my love, but you are no longer erect. Why is this? Did I do something that hurt or frightened you?"

"N-no, Takehiko-sama," Tetsuya answered honestly, "It was nothing you did just now."

"Just now," the elder man repeated, "Then, you are upset about something that I did before?"

There was a long pause, then Takehiko sighed and moved closer, wrapping his arms around Tetsuya and kissing him on the cheek, then on his slightly trembling lips.

"You fear me?"

"No."

"But you do," said Takehiko, "And I think that I have given you reason to fear me. All leaders require fear to lead, Tetsuya. I am no different. But...the devoted clan wife submerges that fear with commitment to duty and with love. You...do love me, do you not, Tetsuya?"

"I have loved Takehiko-sama for some time," Tetsuya answered, quivering at how the other man's hard gaze seemed to see his eyes through the blindfold, "But...since our wedding, I have felt confused. Takehiko-sama says that he loves me, but he does things that hurt me."

"But you are not hurt anywhere, Tetsuya," Takehiko objected, "And what pain I cause you during our lovemaking is necessary to remind you of your place in our relationship."

"I am your servant."

"You are my wife," Takehiko said sternly, "I know that your high spirits are not used to such stern rules as my household requires, but if you just follow the rules, then you can avoid all unpleasantness. Take this moment. Forget, Tetsuya. Forget what you think is coming. Embrace me fearlessly and let yourself be swallowed up by my love! If I give you some pain, breathe more deeply and feel how our love is more alive. If I give you pleasure, then cry out with it and share it with me, as I share my pleasure with you."

"B-but I do not feel the pleasure anymore!" Tetsuya confessed, his head bowing, I try...b-but I only ache that the gentleness will end and Takehiko-sama's cruelty will return!"

"My cruelty?" the other man said coldly, "Tetsuya, you do not know the first thing about my capacity for that. However, if you expect me to mistreat you and you will not feel my gentleness, then what choice do you leave me but to reach you through pain? Is that what you want?"

"No!" Tetsuya gasped, struggling as Takehiko's body trapped his.

He glared down at Tetsuya's tear dampened face and tore the blindfold away.

"Very well," he said, again with that coldness, "Toru?"

Tetsuya felt his breath leave him as he spotted the prepared sexual apparatus that filled the room they were in.

"Sir?" said the attendant, appearing seemingly out of thin air, and completely ignoring the oddly outfitted room.

"Take Tetsuya back to our suite."

"Sir."

"You are to dress him in a plain yukata and he is to be locked inside. No one is to speak to him, nor to look him in the face until he comes to his senses and asks for me to come."

"Hai, Takehiko-sama," the attendant said in a businesslike voice.

"Go," Takehiko said sternly, dismissing Tetsuya.

"But, Takehiko-sama, I..."

He reeled in shock as the other man's hand struck him across the face, sending him crashing to the floor. Tetsuya's hand touched the flushed place where he had been struck and he stared back at his husband through shattered, tear-filled eyes.

"You heard me! If you will not accept your place in this household, then you will have no place until you do. Go!"

Tetsuya's fists clenched in defiance and he started to object, but his words were stopped as a pain flashed through his midsection. He felt Takehiko's eyes studying him for a moment.

"Bring the healer."

Tetsuya heard no more as consciousness left him and he slid to the floor. He woke later to find himself dressed in a plain, white yukata and laid in his bed in the master suite. Outside, then rain poured down more heavily, the droplets striking the windowpanes and drizzling downward. Tetsuya laid in bed watching for a time, then cautiously raised himself and climbed to his feet. The door opened and Toru appeared, carrying a tray of food. He said nothing, not even returning Tetsuya's tentative greeting, then he left the food on the nightstand and walked out.

Tetsuya stared after him, his dark eyes tormented, then he picked up the tray and dropped it into the trash can. He walked to the glass doors, pausing as he sensed the barrier placed between him and the outside world.

"I have to get out of here," he whispered, staring out into the rain, "If I stay here, I will lose my mind!"

He could have screamed as he turned around a short time later to see that his food tray had been replaced.


	6. Jigoku (Hell)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takehiko decides to punish Tetsuya for his defiance.

_There was a place in Itamigiri_ , Tetsuya remembered as he laid with his eyes closed and listened to the rain falling outside the room, _a place where we were sent for being defiant. And as strong as my will was back then, I was sent there more than a few times._

His mind traveled back to that place, his body going still beneath the covers and the warmth going out of him as he remembered.

_It was a small place, dug in the ground in the lowest levels of the prison...only big enough to contain a body, but covered with a carefully slitted, wooden door to let air in without giving us light. They called that place 'Jigoku'...'Hell' and most everyone I knew feared it. Even Naoki, who had a valiant heart, was not immune to the fear it caused. But I endured it well, and I felt no fear while I was there. Because when the cold had numbed the pain in my body and my senses dulled, it seemed that my soul escaped that place. I floated free, and far away. And while I did, I dreamed of what it would be like when Byakuya-sama came for us. He would open the doors and break the chains that held us. He would set us free and never let us be imprisoned again. How many times did he whisper that promise to me as I laid in the darkness, dreaming of him? He gave me that freedom that he promised. He did. He gave me that freedom, and I handed it over to Takehiko. And now, I might as well be back in that black, freezing place. I have about as much freedom to move, as much fresh air to breathe, and as much warmth here as I did in that place we called Jigoku._

_But Koji-san knows what is happening. He will inform Byakuya-sama, and he will come for me as he did before. And it is not Byakuya-sama alone who will defend me. I have more friends now than I did back then. Torio-san, Rukia-chan, and Renji-san too. Yes, Renji-san has become a good friend to me. They will not let Takehiko-sama continue to do this._

His thoughts were interrupted by a flurry of voices outside the bedroom door. He heard Toru saying something unintelligible, then Takehiko's quick, angry order for him to 'get him ready to be seen.' The door opened and Toru approached the bed, slowing as he observed Tetsuya's still form, the pale blue, icy looking caste to his skin and the general look of fatigue and illness about him.

"Tetsuya-san!" the servant said urgently, touching him on the arm.

He froze, staring in surprise and fear at the unnatural coldness of his flesh.

"Tetsuya-san!" he said worriedly, "Tetsuya-san, are you all right? Tetsuya-san, please answer me!"

"You are wasting your time," Takehiko said shortly to the council healer standing outside the door, "Tetsuya is ill, but he has not been mistreated. We have offered him food, but he hasn't felt well enough to eat. My own healer has found nothing wrong with him. But look for yourself. You will see."

Takehiko and the council healer entered the bedroom to find a frantic Toru leaning over Tetsuya's unresponsive form.

"Takehiko-sama, I tried to wake him, but he is ice cold and he won't respond to me at all!"

The council healer moved forward and examined Tetsuya, consulting a small, handheld device as he worked.

"I see that Tetsuya-san's power is water-based," the healer explained, "He is still breathing and even though the chill in his body may seem unsettling to us, it is not dangerous to him. I do, however, see bruising on his face. Who struck him?"

"No one struck him," Takehiko said without pause, "He merely had a fainting spell and struck his face when he fell."

"There is an odd abrasion on his wrist," the council healer observed.

"Ah yes," Takehiko said, a slight blush touching his features, "We were intimate yesterday and might have gotten a bit...erm...spirited in the expression of our affections. Tetsuya and I are both passionate lovers. In any case, I do not think that a small abrasion and a little bruise suggest we have been beating him. I hope you will put an end to this silly accusation. Byakuya is just listening to that ridiculous, lying little weasel cousin of his who was attending Tetsuya until he became belligerent and was expelled from the household. The lad is furious and wants to cause a stir. But you can see there is no evidence of what he says."

"Actually," the council healer said solemnly, "Tetsuya-san's slight injuries could be an indication of abuse."

"What? What are you talking about, Nobu?" Takehiko objected, "This is no proof of..."

"It is not conclusive," the healer admitted, "But it is circumstantial support for Byakuya-sama's claim and it is enough to validate the inquiry."

"This is beyond ridiculous! This is insane!" the clan leader snapped, "The council has no right to interfere with the relationship between a clan leader and his wife. Tetsuya and I are passionate lovers, who don't hold back. That is all that you see here! Tetsuya is with child. I would never let him be hurt while carrying my heir. You should know that!"

"I understand your feelings in the matter," the healer said soothingly, "But with Tetsuya-san unable to even speak to me right now, I cannot make a conclusion about your relationship. Perhaps if you could wake him..."

"I don't know how to wake him any better than you," Takehiko argued, "We had a disagreement and he has refused to speak to me since. He is a spirited mate and very stubborn at times."

"Well, I am sure that by the time I am sent for the next examination, you will have worked things out."

"And when will that be?" Takehiko demanded.

"I am sorry," said the healer, lowering his eyes, "The council rules forbid me from disclosing that. And in truth, I am not even told ahead of time. Just be certain that you work things out with your wife and that he is in better condition when I return."

"Very well," Takehiko growled, watching with deadly eyes as the healer left.

He turned back to Tetsuya's limp, cold body and glowered at him.

"You probably think you scored a few points against me, Tetsuya. You think you can be defiant and not have to answer to me. You curl down into your little retreat and laugh as I am forced to make explanations. Well, you are about to find out that no amount of rebelliousness from you will stand! That council healer will be returning, yes, but it is reasonably sure not to be for a week or more, knowing council tendencies. And I assure you that before he returns, I will have brought you to complete submission!"

He moved closer and leaned over Tetsuya's chilled form, hissing angrily in his ear.

"I am going to break you, Yukishima Tetsuya! You cannot sink deeply enough into your mind to escape me!"

He lifted the younger man out of the bed, muttering furiously as he carried Tetsuya out of the master suite and through the maze of hallways, back to the room he had brought the clan wife to before. He laid the younger man down on the bed in the room and swiftly undressed him, smiling wickedly as he used the leather bindings the bed was outfitted with to lash Tetsuya's slender wrists above his head. He parted the younger man's unresisting thighs and bound them also, then drew up his feet and bound them, fully bent, so that his heels rested just beneath his bare bottom. He finished with a broader band that ran across the younger man's pelvis, then turned away for a moment, before turning back, to place several small electrodes in different places on his bared flesh. He turned away again, then turned back, holding an odd, metallic device in his hand.

"You know already," he told his senseless mate in a low, malevolent voice, "that I enjoy some pain when making love, Tetsuya. But...in truth, I am fascinated by the types and uses of all kinds of pain. Pain can be used to elicit beautiful, passionate lovemaking, or it can be used to gently, or not so gently punish the rebellious. You are my lover, so although you have transgressed greatly, I will not do lasting damage to you. In fact, when you leave this place, there will be not a mark on your body. But I will have impressed upon you the folly of attempting to disobey me. I am your master and your husband. Your will, at all times, will yield to mine! But enough talk. You have shown me that words are not the way to impress upon you the importance of knowing who your master is!"

Takehiko's eyes softened slightly as he leaned over Tetsuya and warmed his earlobe with a touch of hot breath.

"I haven't gagged you, so feel free to cry out, my love."

He pressed his lips gently to Tetsuya's, then touched the activation switch on the device he held, smiling as Tetsuya's body stiffened in reaction. His eyes remained closed and his mind still removed, but where he took respite in the depths of his heart, Tetsuya felt the warning of oncoming torment.

_I had thought when I passed out of the stone walls of Itamigiri, never again would my heart know this shattering betrayal, this penetrating darkness, this heaviness in my soul. But this man, who promised to love, honor and protect me has become my master and tormentor! What am I to do? How do I fight him? How can I escape him when he finds a way to invade even the depths of my mind!_

"Help me!" he mouthed soundlessly as Takehiko's lubricated fingers penetrated him, then something hard and beaded breached his entrance, making him wince and strain against his bonds, "Help me!"

"What are you saying, my love?" Takehiko said, kissing his earlobe, then nibbling as he took hold of his helpless spouse's flaccid member, "You do not speak loudly enough. Do you beg for mercy already? I have not even begun!"

The clan leader slid a restraining ring onto his younger spouse's member, then teased the wet slit and drew a gasp of surprise and fear from Tetsuya as he slid something into the opening.

"You have never been teased this way, ne?" Takehiko breathed into his ear, tickling his pink nipples with the soft tip of a feather, "I will warn you that the sensations are intense. You will not be able to remain in that safe little world you have created to try to escape me. I will reach into your very soul and pull you out to face me. And under my hands, you will become as clay...to be molded as I would have you. Say goodbye to your defiance, Yukishima Tetsuya! You are about to be broken of it!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"It feels wrong," Renji said sadly, looking down at his plate, "Eating good food and doing normal things while I know that Tetsuya-san's suffering. What are we going to do, Taichou?"

Byakuya studied the plate in front of him for several long moments, then looked up where Renji and Rukia waited for his reply.

"We are inhibited, because Takehiko is a clan leader, and clan leaders are given complete dominance over every clan member. As a clan wife, Tetsuya must obey his commands, but at the same time, there is an expectation, a code of behavior that all clan leaders know they must not breach. Takehiko's behavior steps over the line. But even so, the way to stopping this is complex and takes time."

"And during that time," Rukia said softly, "our cousin is suffering."

"Yes."

"How is Koji-san holding up?" Renji asked as he spotted a weary looking Torio on the walkway.

"He is beside himself," Byakuya said solemnly, "There has not been a day that he has not been there to be the first person to greet Tetsuya in the morning or that he has not been there, caring for our cousin and giving him whatever in comforts he needed. For him to have been witness to what Takehiko was doing to Tetsuya is a heavy burden. We cannot begin to understand the kind of suffering he is afflicted with, not being able to go to Tetsuya and help him. I am having him watched carefully, because he is an impetuous person. He won't be able to contain himself and could get himself killed if he tries to cross Takehiko recklessly."

"I kinda want to cross that bastard, myself," Renji said, shaking his head, "What the fuck is wrong with that guy anyway? Tetsuya-san is so beautiful and he's full of life. A guy like that is just going to suck the life out of him. Taichou..."

"I know," Byakuya assured him, "and as soon as the way is opened to do so, I will go to him and bring him back."

He took a sip of his tea and his eyes darkened warningly.

"And if the way is not opened, then we are going to have to act to open it forcefully!"

"Heh," Renji chuckled half-heartedly, "Now look who's being reckless."

"Well, I haven't done anything yet. I must allow the Noble's General Council to do its job. We should hear soon from the council healer who went to examine Tetsuya today. Once we have his report, we will know what the council's position on the matter will be. I only hope there is something to substantiate our claim. Koji's word will help, but without some kind of physical evidence..."

He paused as a hell butterfly fluttered into the gardens and paused in front of where Byakuya sat at the table.

"Kuchiki-sama," male voice said, as the butterfly hovered in front of him, "The Noble's General Council has received the report from Council Healer, Nobu, and has voted to further investigate the circumstances suggested in that report and your clan attendant's deposition. There is not suitable proof of abuse to remove Yukishima Tetsuya from the household, however, the healer will return at random times to verify the conditions and treatment of your cousin, to ensure his safety and the safety of the Yukishima heir. Council also reports that they have informed Yukishima Takehiko that immediate family must be allowed, with proper frequency to visit Yukishima Tetsuya during his pregnancy, and all other visits are hereby restricted until the birthing."

"Well, that sounds about like what you said they would do, Taichou," Renji said, watching Byakuya's reaction closely.

"Yes, it is not surprising that there wasn't enough to take Tetsuya from the household now. My goal in forcing an investigation was to establish awareness of the possibility, and to make sure that the council at least acted to protect Tetsuya by ordering the random visits by the healer. That being said, we have limited time now to uncover direct evidence of what that man has done, or when the investigation concludes, Tetsuya will still be under Takehiko's control. Koji and Arashi's surveillance will be important, but we will also need more corroboration of witnessed events proving a dangerous relationship between the Takehiko and Tetsuya."

"So, do you want me to join Koji-san and Fleabag in conducting surveillance?"

"I could help as well," offered Rukia.

"I think that would be best. It is going to be difficult, as Takehiko will be on guard. But I do not think that, as an abuser, it will be easy to change his behavior. He will slip up. And when he does, we need to be prepared."

Byakuya went quiet as Koji flash stepped into view, panting harshly.

"Koji?"

"Byakuya-sama, we have to go to Yukishima Manor at once!"

"What is wrong?" the clan leader said quickly, "Has something happened?"

"It's Arashi!" Koji cried desperately, "H-he said that Tetsuya-san is in some kind of distress! He is in pain, but isn't making any kind of sense. I tried to convince Arashi to wait while we consulted you, but he knocked down the horsemaster and escaped the barn. Sir, I think he is going after Tetsuya-san. But that monster will kill him for setting foot on Yukishima grounds!"

"We must go at once and stop him from doing anything rash," Byakuya said quickly.

Byakuya, Renji and Rukia rose together and followed as Koji flash stepped out the front gates of the manor and headed for Yukishima Manor.


End file.
